deserted_cryptfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball X: Chapter 1
This is the first chapter of Dragon Ball X, a fan series. Synopsis Tato, a Saiyan Warrior under the control of Therma, a descendant of Frieza, has just finished conquering an alien planet along with Zurukini, his close friend and partner. whilst eating the charred remains of one of the aliens, the two discuss the power of Super Saiyan, which has fallen into the realm of legend, and whether or not it's possible to obtain it. Suddenly, one of the aliens who was in hiding attempts to attack the Saiyans, only to be dispatched with minimal effort by Tato. After getting word from Therma that he no longer desires the planet, Tato blows up the planet and the Saiyans return to Saiya, the home planet of the newly emerged Saiyans, back from the brink of extinction. Upon returning, they go to a bar, where they continue their Super Saiyan discussion, with Tato admitting he doesn't really believe in the legend. On their way out, the duo run into Endono, whom insults Tato. When Tato responds by calling him a weakling, Endono punches Tato in the stomach, leaving him on the floor, winded. Endono tells Tato not to mess with him, but as he goes to leave, Zurukini says that the Saiyan elite is awfully defensive of his strength, and suggests that maybe he is a weakling. Enraged, Endono kicks him in the arm, breaking it and storms off. Once he's gotten back up, Tato brings Zurukini to a medical station, and while there, he holds a conversation with Borega, who's there because of her Asuparo, her lover, forcing her to come after he got a scar in battle. Tato and Borega exchange a few words before Asuparo arrives, splitting the two up and threatening Tato with death if he ever comes near his lover again. as Borega leaves, she looks longingly at Tato and nods at him, who looks and nods back. Whilst Zurukini recovers, Tato decides to accompany Agrula and Bursyru on a mission. The 3 decimate a planet for Therma whilst in their Great Ape forms. In the aftermath of the carnage, the 3 joke amongst each other whilst taking potshots at the corpses of the inhabitants of the planet. Tato asks Agrula if she believes in the Super Saiyan legend. She responds with indifference, not caring either way if it exists. Unbeknownst to the three, Therma is listening in on their conversation. The simple idea of a Super Saiyan frightens Therma, having heard stories of his ancestor's humiliation and defeat at the hands of 2 Super Saiyans. He debates destroying Saiya, despite knowing that a good amount of the Saiyans would survive. Kuran, a disgruntled soldier overhears his musings and decides to spill the beans. As soon as Zurukini exits his healing pod, he pulls the saiyan aside and tells him of Therma's plans. Whilst he responds calmly, this news is enough to scare the warrior. He asks Kuran if he can get him a fully stocked ship with enough fuel to get far away from Saiya. Kuran says it will take him a while, but it's doable. With this news, Zurukini heads to go train in case the ship falls through. Meanwhile, on the conquered planet, a survivor attacks Tato, who had let his guard down, mortally wounding him. Agrula uses her breakthrough technique to dispatch the alien, before carrying Tato to one of their pods. The saiyans make their way back to Saiya, Tato barely clinging to life. Meanwhile, Zurukini runs into Endono, still angry at the low class warrior, until Zurukini tells him of Therma's plan. Rather than train with him, however, Endono leaves to get an underground militia started. As Endono leaves, he sees Agrula frantically dragging Tato out of his pod. He smirks to himself and keeps walking. Trivia *During the opening scene, Tato is wearing his Burgundy armor and green scouter. Once back on Saiya, he wears his normal armor and red scouter. *Zurukini also wears different armor, being black and olive green instead of black, tan and blue. *Parini and Unin can be seen preparing to depart from Saiya while Tato and Zurukini return. *After chapter 1, Therma doesn't wear the same type of armor,switching to the standard armor.